Fifty Sentences for Aizen
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Fifty sentences for young Aizen, with actual plot! Light Aizen x Urahara.


**A/N: Yes, I'm pointedly avoiding my schoolwork to write fanfiction, because reading about how film criticism is BORING. My second attempt at theme sets, so similarly, if you wanna repost them just state it's from me and drop me a note (since I'm not an lj user I think it's fair people get to use my words too).**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**This is blatantly AizenUrahara, which in my Bleachverse began in their academy days and ended some time before Aizen became a captain. OOCness only if you think Aizen became the bastard he is without some time as an innocent kid.**

* * *

**#1 Walking**

Aizen found that taking a stroll cleared his mind and allowed him to discover more than if he buried himself in books the whole day long.

**#6 Whimsy**

Of course, it had been Kisuke who had bet him a week of no shunpo in exchange for a ban on experimenting in their dormitory room.

**#20 Bane**

Privately Aizen wondered if Kisuke was allocated the same room as he because they wanted to drive Aizen crazy.

**#33 Stupidity**

If so, their plan was working, since Aizen could barely focus on anything other than the feeling of impending doom.

**#16 Breaking**

When Aizen finally reached their room he realized Kisuke had – again – built something explosive without a safety lever.

**#14 Burning**

The smoke curling out of their room was a very big clue.

**#5 Worry**

A lesser man might be concerned about Kisuke's safety, but Aizen considered himself above such trifling detail.

**#35 Sarcasm**

"I hope you at least saved my textbooks," Aizen said, sauntering past to the smoking and coughing Kisuke who was collapsed outside the room.

**#26 Jump**

When offered the chance to move elsewhere for a while until their room was repaired and repainted, Aizen leaped for the offer with a little too much glee.

**#39 Share**

The fortnight they stayed over at different friends' made Aizen realize he missed the verbal sparring with the irrepressible blond.

**#27 Jester**

Aizen's patience ended when he returned to see half-naked Kurosawa and his half-naked friends practicing a dance involving jugs and plates.

**#4 Wonder**

It was amazing how fast Aizen could pack when he really had to.

**#38 Sojourn**

Aizen debated if he should ask to stay with Kisuke, but the blond asked his host before Aizen had finished deliberating.

**#23 Question**

Of course, the second Aizen moved into the Shihouin compound where Kisuke stayed he had to doubt his decision.

**#43 Neutral**

Shihouin Yoruichi merely nodded her assent for Aizen to move in for a while, not really caring one way or the other since she had rooms to spare.

**#9 War**

On the other hand, Aizen definitely did not like how Yoruichi interacted with Kisuke.

**#13 Bias**

He told himself the main reason was that he greatly disliked women who were not modest.

**#18 Balloon**

He could feel his antagonism for the Shihouin heir growing day by day as the blond and the sleek female laughed and joked through breakfast and dinner.

**#44 Near**

Aizen would swear that, as the three of them finished their meal, Shihouin would lean closer to Kisuke to tell him a joke.

**#31 Smirk**

And then her large eyes would narrow with veiled amusement as Aizen smiled genially at their host for the dinner.

**#30 Just**

It was not right for her to flaunt her closeness with Kisuke, Aizen felt.

**#21 Quiet**

But when Kisuke picked up the hidden hostility and wanted to talk it out with Aizen one evening, the brunet remained silent.

**#48 Virtuous**

That night, while Kisuke snored, Aizen had to stop himself from thinking and wanting.

**#36 Sordid**

However, when he caught sight of Kisuke's blanket being kicked off and the thin sleeping robe untied, the thoughts and yearning rushed through Aizen mind with no possibility of stopping.

**#50 Defeat**

He gave up and buried himself in his blankets, reciting formulas and kido spells in a vain attempt to get himself to sleep.

**#40 Solitary**

The mornings after that Aizen chose to eat by himself in the school.

**#2 Waltz**

Every time Kisuke tried cornering Aizen about the issue Aizen would sidestep smartly and dance around the topic.

**#42 Nuance**

Aizen tried joking, waving it off, being stand-offish, misdirecting, segueing and plain outright refusals to discuss anything, but Kisuke stuck to the point and won't let go.

**#24 Quarrel**

Eventually, however, Aizen accused Kisuke of being an obstinate rat-hunting terrier who couldn't take a hint and the blond had finally taken offense.

**#7 Waste**

"I don't even know why I spend so much time trying to put things right when you're just-" Kisuke snapped and left, leaving the words unsaid but thundering in Aizen's ears.

**#15 Bleeding**

Aizen noticed how long his nails had grown only when they cut deeply into his palms.

**#22 Quirks**

Probably Aizen was the only one who saw how Kisuke stopped twirling his pen and was instead gripping it with whitened knuckles in class that same morning.

**#41 Nowhere**

Not that he was looking, but in the afternoon Aizen noticed that Kisuke could not be found in the academy.

**#29 Jewel**

He spent the evening watching the ruby sun sink into a bank of blushing clouds.

**#46 Horizon**

Even after the sun set, Aizen sat there on the roof of the Academy, his gaze seemingly fixed on the far distance.

**#32 Sorrow**

What exactly was this tightness in his chest?

**#19 Balcony**

He saw a flash of blond far away, near their room, and wondered if the railings were already set up and if it was safe to sit there on the second floor again.

**#47 Valiant**

It was one of the bravest things he ever did, returning to the Shihouin compound that night.

**#28 Jousting**

If it was a battle Aizen was seeking, then he should state his intention clearly to his opponent.

**#17 Belief**

Even if he was only a student and she the hakuda expert, Aizen knew he would hold his own against that female.

**#8 Whiskey and Rum**

To give himself some bravery, he had taken some Dutch courage to loosen his inhibitions and lose his fears.

**#10 Weddings**

To his surprise Shihouin ambushed him at the main hall with questions about fabric and decorations for the coming nuptials.

**#37 Soliloquy**

About five minutes into her rambling Shihouin Yoruichi realized she was talking to thin air about her two nieces' weddings.

**#12 Blessing**

Aizen had made himself walk into the room and give Kisuke his best wishes.

**#3 Wishes**

Aizen would have wanted otherwise, of course, but there wasn't a genie around and he didn't know how Kisuke felt about being whisked to a desert island with him.

**#11 Birthday**

The part where he wanted Kisuke naked on the desert island was entirely irrelevant to the turmoil roaring through his mind.

**#45 Natural**

If Aizen knew how easy he made it look to wish Kisuke a happy and fruitful marriage with Shihouin, he might have considered auditioning to act in plays traveling around Soul Society.

**#34 Serenade**

"Why the fucking hell are you blabbering about my non-existent wedding, Sou?"

**#49 Victory**

Aizen stared for a long beat, then smiled and stepped out with a much lighter heart, leaving a thoroughly confused Kisuke behind.


End file.
